


Wait.

by Militia



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Wait.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treetart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/688902505056436259/705991630511145040/Screen_Shot_2020-05-02_at_1.57.45_pm.png)


End file.
